Ella Whiskers
Ella was born on August 26th, 2005 in the Whiskers with one sister; Billy and two brothers; Miles and Baker. Ella is the daughter of Flower and Zaphod. She and her siblings survived their first year. Ella lived her first part of life as a subordinate female under her mother Flower. She looked after pups and was a great babysitter. Time changed for Ella when her mother Flower died and her father Zaphod left the group. Her older half sister Rocket Dog became dominant in the Whiskers. Ella was among the oldest females in the group. Rocket Dog gave birth to two pups which survived, for the very first time. Ella mated with a roving male and gave birth to her first surviving litter of three. After the Whiskers encountered another tragedy when Rocket Dog died in late 2008, Ella was the oldest female in the Whiskers, who were low in numbers. She took over leadership and became the dominant female of the Whiskers, she was three years old by then. As of today, Ella is the dominant female of the Whiskers group and following in her mother Flower's footsteps in becoming a Queen of the Kalahari. Life in the Whiskers Ella was growing under a powerful, large family. On January 26th, Ella's mother Flower was bitten by a snake and died shortly after. The next day Rocket Dog began making lead calls and Ella, Petra, and Flo gave birth to a mixed litter. The pups were named Burdock, Rhogan Josh, Amira, Squig, Chiriqui, Rufus, Etosha and Murray (the mothering of each pup is unknown). After a while, the mob split. Rocket Dog's younger sister Monkulus leaded the split group away from the Whiskers. Ella's sister Billy went with her. The split group was named Aztecs. During the end of 2007, Rocket Dog began evicting females from the group. Ella's two brothers left the group with three other males Zarathusta (Zorro), Panthro (Dizzy) and Karim (Duke) and joined the Commandos gang. Rocket Dog evicted Ella in January 2008. However, Ella rejoined the group and gave birth. Ella's sister Billy was evicted from the Aztecs by her older half-mate sister Monkulus and started a new group with her other evicted sisters Flo and Bananas called Van Helsing Billy later overthrew her sister Flo and became the new dominant female. On February 8th, 2008 Ella gave birth to one female, named, Oriole and two males, named, Marico and Sabota. Amira also gave birth to one male, named, Juno. Then in April Rocket Dog was run over by a car on the main street, and Ella became the dominant female. Shortly after five in June 2008 the rest of the adult Whiskers males left the group to join the Lazuli Mob, (Wollow, Machu Pichu, Rufus, Axel and Rhogan Josh). The group was down to 7 members in June 2008. Ella, Thundercat, Nugget, Juno, Oriole, Sabota and Marico. Amira hadn't been seen after Machu Pichu was bitten and didn't emerge from the burrow he was bitten in so she was probably killed. Beaker disapeared and was last seen in July 2008. On July 29th, 2008 Ella gave birth to a male pup, named Savuka. On October 14th, 2008 Ella gave birth to six pups, three females named, McGee, Enili and Popple and three males named, Rozza, Gump and Pamplemouse. All pups survived. Ella's next litter came in January, 2009, when she gave birth to Marxxs, VWM137, Mimaji and Pitio. All were males. The Whiskers encountered the Kung Fu group in March. The fight went on for almost an hour before the Whiskers were forced to retreat. Unfortunately, Popple and Pumplemousse disappeared after the battle. They were lost and then in April, VWM137 was predated. In winter Thundercat evicted all the adult males Nugget, Juno, Sabota, and Marico and seemed to form a coalition. In the confusion Savuka seems to have evicted himself. As of December 2009 Nugget and Savuka were last seen and the remaining males were absent at the end of the month. Fortunately, in September 2009, she gave birth tothree pups. Her next litter came in November 2009, when she gave birth to six pups VWP143, VWP144, VWP145, VWP146, VWP147 and VWM148. Unfortynately, VWM148 died the following month. In January 2010, Marico and Sabota were also last seen among with Juno. One of Ella's young daughters, McGee gave birth the same month after mating with Toyota males. But, all of them were later abonded. Ella didn't want any foreign litters in her group. Little, loyal Sophie had turned into a powerful, strict queen, like her mother Flower. Meerkat Manor On Meerkat Manor Ella was featured as a meerkat named Sophie as an adult and Mango as a pup. Mango was a pup from Flower's first litter in season 2 born in a litter of four. She was featured being fed by the adults and slowly disappeared from mention. The next meerkat of her feature was Sophie. Sophie was played by two different meerkats. Ella was one of the two and the other was her niece, Tina Sparkle. Tina Sparkle was the daughter of Mozart. The real Sophie was a pup from Mozart's litter that died from a tragic burrow move led by ex dominant Yossarian. Meerkat Manor wanted another Sophie so Tina Sparkle took the role. In reality she disappeared after forming the Hoax group and Ella was given the role. She was seen as the Whiskers premier babysitter and pup carer. Sophie however fell prey to roving males and mated with a Commandos male Wilson. Wilson was in reality a Young Ones male, Homestar Runner. Sophie mated with Wilson and gave birth to three pups, Flashman, Pickle and Chips. The three pups are as of today Ella's two oldest daughters Oriole and Sabota and her odest son, Marico. By the end of the season four Rocket Dog was badly bitten by a snake and Sophie led the group comprised of her three pups, Juno, Amira, Mitch (played by Machu Pichu) and Axel, to a new burrow. Rocket Dog managed to find her way to the burrow and was shown to have recovered by the next day. By the end of the episode it showed as though Sophie would become the new leader of the Kalahari's favourite family, the Whiskers, which is what Ella is living up to as of today. Watch the video The Truth of Sophie. It should solve the majority of questions and confusion. Ella's Siblings [[Video:The truth of Sophie|thumb|300px|right|The Sophie character was actually 3 different meerkats!]] # Billy is in group called Van Helsing Mob. She is the dominant female and the mother of 5 pups (Troy, VVHM008, Kapau Kakoo, VVHM010 and Mr.Jacky) and to another 2 pups (Krueger and Manson). She recently gave birth to a new litter of pups. # Baker became dominant male in the Commandos Mob for a month then he died. # Miles became dominant male in the Commandos Mob after Baker. He was the dominant male for a half year and died of TB on Janaury, 2009. Ella's Offspings * 3 litters born on February 7th, 2008: # Oriole, female, still alive. # Sabota, male, last seen. He was lost in January 2010. # Marico, male, last seen. He was lost in January 2010. * 1 litter born on July 29th, 2008: # Savuka, male, last seen. He was lost in December 2009. * 6 litters born on October 14th, 2008: # McGee, female, still alive. # Enili, female, still alive. # Popple, female, last seen. # Rozza, male, still alive. # Gump, male, still alive. # Pamplemousse, male, last seen. * 4 litters born on January, 2009: # Marxxs, male, still alive. # VWM137, male, dead. He died in April, 2009. # Mimaji, male, still alive. # Pitio, male, still alive. * 3 litters born on Sepetember, 2009: # VWP140, pup, still alive. # VWP141, pup, still alive. # VWP142, pup, still alive. * 6 litters born on November, 2009: # VWP143, pup, still alive. # VWP144, pup, still alive. # VWP145, pup, still alive. # VWP146, pup, still alive. # VWP147, pup, still alive. # VWM148, male, dead. He died on January 2010. Gallery Image:Ella_Whiskers_2.jpg|Queen Ella. Image:VWF095_Ella_Dec07.jpg|Ella's portrait. Image:Whiskers in April 2008.jpg|She and the Whiskers in April, 2008. When she took dominanne. Image:Ella May 2008.jpg|Ella in May, 2008. Image:Whiskers in March 2009.jpg|She and the Whiskers in March, 2009. Image:Ella and Enili.JPG|Ella with her daughter Enili in March, 2009. Image:Sophie.jpg|Ella as Sophie in Meerkat Manor season 4 (2007). Image:Axel,_Beaker,_Sophie,_Mitch_and_Wiley_Kat_of_the_Whiskers_(with_a_meerkat_baby)..jpg|Axel, Beaker, Sophie, Mitch and Wiley Kat with a meerkat baby. Image:Whiskers2.jpg|Whiskers in Meerkat Manor. Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:WikiKat featured articles